A Cheesy Proposal
by Amazing Narwhal
Summary: This is a late birthday oneshot for Jean! Marco is at home bored, and is ecstatic when Jean calls to say he was coming over with pizza and some movies. But what Jean didn't say was that he also had a surprise for Marco when he got there. Just some fluffiness. This is my first SnK story on here and I'd welcome some constructive criticism :3 I hope you like it!


**Edit: I changed the ages because I thought it would make it more realistic. Carry on.**

**•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

Marco was bored. Really bored. He just wished that Jean would get his butt over from his dorm over to where Marco was laying on his couch in his apartment. He groaned and threw an arm over his eyes, pouting slightly.

"I'm so booooored." He moaned, glaring up at the ceiling as if it were the cause of his boredom. He got into a really intense staring contest with the ceiling, so intense, that he jumped and nearly fell off the couch when his phone started ringing. He scowled at his phone as he picked it up, but his scowl disappeared when he saw who was calling and he answered. "Hey Jean!" He said into the phone, smiling widely.

"Hey Marco. I have a question for you." Jean replied, smiling at the other end at Marco's enthusiastic response.

"Ok. What is it?" The freckled brunette asked.

"What would you say if I said I'm going over to your apartment with pizza, soda, and some movies?" He asked.

"Marry me." Was Marco's serious response, and Jean laughed, even though his heart was beating really fast and he was wondering if Marco had psychic powers or something.

"That's good to hear, because I'm currently at the pizza parlour down the street waiting for the pizza and I got bored so I called you." He said, even though just minutes before he called he was close to having a panic attack and was nearly kicked out of the parlour before one of the employees, a friend of Jean's named Armin, told him to call Marco to calm himself down. It worked, even though he was still a bit nervous.

"That's cool. So how were your classes?" Marco asked, smiling up at the ceiling and seeming to have forgotten his earlier anger at it.

"They were fine. A bit boring, but fine." Jean answered, sitting down at a stool by the counter and smiling. "What about yours?"

"My professor got sick last minute and so they cancelled class today and that was my only class today so I've been here being bored." He said, pouting up at the ceiling.

Jean chuckled and smiled, tapping his fingers against the counter. "Well at least I'm gonna be there soon to get rid of your boredom." He told Marco, glancing up when Armin walked up to him holding two boxes of pizza in his arms. "Gotta go babe; the pizza's here."

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit. Bye Jean. I love you."

Jean's heart fluttered in his chest and he blushed lightly. "Ok. Bye Marco. I love you too." He said before hanging up, putting his phone back in his pocket and taking the pizza from a grinning Armin.

"Is tonight a special night? Because you never order Marco's favorite unless it's his birthday or your anniversary." Armin asked, making Jean blush a bit more and smile secretively.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He said, taking the pizza and heading out to his car. He subconsciously brushed his hand against his pocket, making sure that the box was still in there. He fidgeted out of nervousness as he drove, tapping his fingers against the wheel and constantly changing the station on the radio before just turning it off. When he arrived at Marco's apartment complex and parked his car, he was trying to keep himself from having a panic attack. He took a couple of deep breaths before taking the pizza boxes and the plastic bag with the sodas and movies he had bought and walking up to the door of the building and opening it with a bit of a struggle. He then climbed the stairs up to Marco's apartment and stood in front of the door, wondering how he would be able to take his keys out and open the door without dropping everything in his hands. In the end, he just decided to knock on the door with his foot, waking a dozing off Marco from his light nap.

"I'm coming!" Marco yelled, yawning as he stood and walked to the door, opening it for Jean. "Why didn't you just use your keys?" He asked, rubbing the sleep his eyes with the back of his hand.

Jean raised an eyebrow and held up the pizza and the bag in his hands. "Well I kinda have all this stuff that I brought for you and I didn't want to drop them all." He said, smiling at his boyfriend as he walked in, leaning over and kissing his cheek, his smiled turning into a smirk when he saw Marco blush a bit and smile back at him.

"Thanks for bringing the pizza babe. What's the occasion?" He asked, taking the pizza boxes and plastic bag from Jean's arms and taking them to the kitchen, setting them down on the table. Jean smiled and winked at him, taking his shoes off and jumping onto the couch.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He answered, laughing when he saw Marco's head pop out from the kitchen and pout at him.

"That's not fair." He said, pouting as he returned to the living room with a plate with some pizza and sat down on Jean's lap. "You should tell me since I'm your boyfriend and you love me so much." He kissed Jean's cheek and smiled sweetly, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Jean blushed lightly but shook his head, chuckling quietly.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you yet. You're gonna have to wait for a while longer." He told him, wrapping his arms around Marco's waist, kissing his waist. "Can you go get me some soda please?" He asked, smiling at Marco even though his heart was beating rapidly in his chest.

Marco raised an eyebrow at the request but nodded. "Sure. Although I don't know why you can't just get it yourself, you lazy ass." He teased, setting his plate down on the coffee table and slipping out of Jean's arms and standing. Jean just laughed and pinched Marco's side, making the brunette jump and squeak. He turned and glared at Jean before heading to the kitchen to get the requested soda. Jean quickly got to work, fixing his hair and taking the small box out of his pants pocket, holding it in his hand and taking deep breaths to keep himself calm while he waited for Marco to return.

"Hey Jean I didn't know what kind of soda you wanted so I got you some Dr. Pepper." Marco said, walking in and setting the soda down on the coffee table and sitting down on the couch next to Jean, who immediately wrapped his arms around Marco's waist and pulled him close, burying his nose in the brunette's hair and inhaling his scent. "Jean...? What's wrong babe?"

Jean sighed softly and kissed Marco's cheek, smiling nervously at him. "Can I...can I say something?" He asked. Marco's face paled and he sat up.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked, looking heartbroken at the thought. Jean's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly, pulling Marco back closer and holding him tightly.

"No, no. Nothing like that. Don't worry. I'm not gonna leave you." He said, smiling reassuringly at him. Marco relaxed and nodded, smiling back.

"Okay. Then what did you want to say?" He asked. Jean took a deep breath to calm his nerves and bit his lip, looking down at the ground.

"Marco Bodt..you know I love you right? I love you so much, and I would do anything for you. Absolutely anything. I think I've loved you since the first time I saw you when we were in third grade, and over the years, I've fallen even more in love with you. I don't know how you can put up with me, but you've been my friend for thirteen years and my boyfriend for seven years and I've loved every single moment we've shared. And I want you to know that I will always be there if you need me, and that I will always be by your side, if not literally then metaphorically, and that I will never leave you as long as you would have me." He paused and took another deep breath before retracting his arms from around Marco's waist and standing up. He sunk to one knee and pulled out the box, opening it and revealing a simple silver band with small diamonds embedded around it. Marco's eyes widened and he gasped, tears coming to the corners of his eyes. He looked into Jean's eyes and he smiled nervously before saying the last two words of his speech.

"Marry me?"

He was barely done with the last word before Marco bowled him over with a hug, tears running down his face as he nodded. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! A thousand, no a _million _times yes!" He exclaimed, hugging Jean tightly and smiling widely as Jean smiled and slipped the ring on his finger, internally cheering when the ring fit perfectly on Marco's freckled ring finger.

They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, smiling widely as they saw the love and adoration reflected in each other's eyes before Jean leaned forward and gently kissed Marco, slipping his eyes shut and pulling the freckled teen closer by his waist. They kissed for a while before they pulled away, resting their foreheads together and catching their breaths. Once he caught his breath, Marco opened his eyes and smiled at Jean.

"You're so cheesy Jean." He teased, pecking his lips and smiling.

Jean rolled his eyes but pecked Marco's lips back, chuckling quietly. "But you love me." Marco hummed in agreement and smiled, looking at the ring on his finger for a few seconds before nodding.

"Yes. I love you very much Jean." He said, smiling at him.

"And I love you more. Forever and ever until the end of time."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**For reference, Jean and Marco met when they were 8 and started dating when they were 14. They are currently 21 and are in college. Jean lives in a dorm with Connie and Marco (since in this AU his family is rich) lives in an apartment close to the campus. **

**This is a really late birthday preset for Jean. And a really late it's-my-birthday present for you guys! Since Jean and I have the same birthday, I decided to write some JeanMarco fluffiness for you guys. I hope you like it!**


End file.
